


At Last I See the Light

by queenarianna17



Category: Barbie, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: At Last I See the Light, F/F, Gay, LGQT+, Lesbian, cassunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17
Summary: A One-shot taken from my book “The Princess and the Popstar Tangled UA”
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Pascal & Rapunzel (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	At Last I See the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbian/Gay relationship

“All those days watching from the windows

All those years outside looking in

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here blinking in the starlight

Now I'm here suddenly I see

Standing here it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you”

Rapunzel looked at the lights. She turned around to see Cassandra holding two lanterns. She gave one to Rapunzel. They released them. Cassandra began to sing:

“All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

Now she's here shining in the starlight

Now she's here suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new”

They kissed. Pascal turned a pink color and smiled. They continued to sing: 

“And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything is different

Now that I see you

Now that I see you”


End file.
